The present invention relates generally to the field of fuel cell systems and more particularly to fuel cell systems using ammonia, hydrazine and/or methanol fuel injections.
Fuel cells are electrochemical devices which can convert energy stored in fuels to electrical energy. High temperature fuel cells include solid oxide and molten carbonate fuel cells. These fuel cells may operate using hydrogen and/or hydrocarbon fuels. There are classes of fuel cells, such as the solid oxide regenerative fuel cells, that also allow reversed operation, such that oxidized fuel can be reduced back to unoxidized fuel using electrical energy as an input.
Fuel cells may be used as primary and/or backup power sources for critical electrical systems. Typically, natural gas provided from public utilities or other sources is the fuel source for the fuel cells. On occasion, especially in cold weather, public utilities may inject propane and air into the natural gas pipeline to make up for shortages in natural gas (i.e., “peak shaving”). The new natural gas mixture created by injected propane and air (i.e., “peak shaving fuel”) may cause coking and possible damage to the fuel cells. Additionally, during emergencies, such as natural disasters, the public utilities may be offline, and natural gas may not be available as a fuel source.
Alternatively, fuel cells may use liquid fuels, such as propane, diesel, liquid natural gas, liquid methane, etc, provided from on-site liquid storage, to generate electricity. However, the use of liquid fuels, such as propane or diesel, may reduce the efficiency of the fuel cells.